


[傘弘]如果這世界只剩下貓

by yyccc



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyccc/pseuds/yyccc
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

0：傘

記憶是從那個下雨天開始的。

隆冬的首爾即使是細雨也加深了刺骨的寒意，牠窩在電線桿邊盡量把自己捲起來，但隨著雨水落下，毛皮濕透了，牠的體溫一點一點流失，意識也漸漸模糊。突然之間不再有雨水滴落，上方傳來「有一隻貓」的驚呼，隨後一雙溫暖的手小心翼翼地捧起了牠，牠從此有了一個家。

家裡有兩個人，矮小的那一個叫做「弘中」，高大的那一個叫做「潤浩」，而牠叫做「傘」。

「傘這個名字太奇怪了。」  
「哪裡奇怪，你看，哥，我們是下雨天撿到牠的，所以就把牠取名叫做傘，雨傘的傘，很有意義啊？」  
叫弘中的人類總是無奈的說，潤浩像是活在別的次元，腦回路很奇怪，但是在抱怨的同時，臉上總是掛著幸福的微笑。

牠被這兩個人深深寵愛著。

一開始的牠只有兩個月大，是那麼小又那麼瘦弱，雙眼被病毒感染分泌的膿沾黏得睜不開，人類們拿濕紙巾擦拭牠的臉，用手指沾雞肉泥，把飼料泡水，一點一點餵牠吃。

弘中每天都要捧著牠小小的身體到床上睡覺。  
牠喜歡睡在弘中和潤浩的枕頭中間，頭靠著弘中，尾巴總是甩到潤浩臉上，潤浩被他弄醒的時候會迷迷糊糊地輕輕搔牠的頭，牠則報以幸福的呼嚕聲。

漸漸地，牠長大了，在人類的溺愛下，營養豐富、精力充沛，成了一隻毛色黑亮、肌肉線條優雅的大公貓。進入渾身精力無法耗盡的青春期，牠每天都把家裡弄得一團亂再躲起來，但是不管牠鑽到櫃子下面、棉被深處，或是爬到高高的冷氣機上躲起來，潤浩總是能輕易找到牠。

「傘哪，有一個弘中哥就已經很亂了，你又跟他一起把家裡弄成這樣，該怎麼辦？」

每次被潤浩找到，不顧牠喵喵叫的抗議，潤浩都會握著小小的貓掌對牠說教，如果弘中聽到了潤浩壞心眼的說教內容，就會不服氣的反駁，然後他們笑、擁抱、親吻。

這是牠的每一天，牠以為一直一直會過下去的每一天。

不知不覺，花開的季節到了，牠能聞到窗外飄進來的氣味。

家裡少了一個人。

弘中像以前一樣，餵牠吃飯、抱牠睡覺。  
「傘啊，過來」  
弘中會帶著濃濃的鼻音叫牠的名字，牠才不想聽話呢，甩著尾巴裝作不知道，但是牠會偷偷回頭看，看著弘中坐在沙發上抱著枕頭，一直一直掉眼淚。

不只醒著的時候，睡著的時候弘中也哭。

那天弘中抱著牠，在對一個人而言顯然太過空曠的雙人床上睡著，或許是做了什麼夢，眼淚流下來，滴到了牠的毛上。牠伸出舌頭理著被弄濕的毛，看著弘中臉上亮亮的淚痕。

要是能幫弘中擦眼淚就好了，像個人類那樣，牠想著想著，閉上眼睛睡著了。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

1：弘中

金弘中是被耳朵旁異樣的不適感給弄醒的。有什麼人靠著他的耳朵呼吸著，氣息太近了，噴進耳朵刺刺癢癢的，手臂壓著他的胸口，讓他悶得難受，他不情願的張開眼睛，被看到的景象嚇了一大跳。

一個陌生的男人摟著他沉睡著，而且是個一絲不掛、渾身赤裸的男人。

這是怎麼回事？  
他驚慌地回想前一晚發生了什麼，確定自己沒有出門、沒有喝酒、沒有做出任何會斷片的事。

難道是在做夢嗎？  
他用力拍打自己的臉，響亮的啪啪聲吵醒了陌生的男人，那男人睜開眼睛再閉上，最後轉頭過來，半眯著眼看他。

「.......你是誰？」他提心弔膽地發問。

男人雙手撐著床板坐起身，困惑地把手舉起來，看了看自己的身體，然後有些口齒不清的回答。  
「我是傘啊。」

傘。  
傘？

對了，昨天晚上他一如往常抱著貓咪睡著了，貓在哪裡？  
混沌的大腦無法正常思考，金弘中焦急地環顧四週，卻沒看到那個黑色的小小身影。

「我的貓呢？」  
「在這裡啊。」男子指著自己，「我是傘。」

金弘中瞪大了眼睛。

飼養的大黑貓變成了人類，這劇情太科幻，一定不可能是真的，沒錯，他一定是在做夢，要不就是失戀的打擊太大，他終於發瘋了。

他跳下床，抓了衣服褲子穿上後頭也不回地衝出門，總之先去上班吧，回來之後一切就會回復正常了，他想。

\--

深吸一口氣，金弘中輸入密碼，打開家裡大門，映入眼簾的是彷彿戰爭過後的凌亂景象。一片狼籍的中間是他尚未結束的惡夢，那個陌生的男子依然一絲不掛，蹲坐在沙發上，看著他，很生氣的嚷嚷。

「弘中，我好餓！」

他絕望的發現，過了8小時，沒有任何事恢復正常，他的貓沒有回來，陌生的男子沒有消失，陌生的男子就是他的貓。

「我好餓！」  
傘拿起沙發上的抱枕洩憤似地亂扔，金弘中趕緊開口安撫。

「你等一下，我現在就弄東西給你吃。」  
打電話叫了外賣以後，他瞥了一眼沙發上的裸男，迅速移開視線。

總之，先讓「傘」穿上衣服吧。

金弘中從衣櫃深處翻出丁潤浩留下來的大件T-shirt和運動褲幫傘套上，過長的褲子在腳踝的褲腳處積了兩三圈，而傘顯然不太適應身體被衣服包覆的感覺，在沙發上僵住不動了，他趕緊趁機巡視家裡的災情。

「呃，傘，你今天，有......有上廁所嗎？」  
「有啊？」  
傘歪著頭，一臉不解的看著他。  
「貓砂太小了，我不能用。我學你們。」

呼，他忍不住鬆了一口氣，幸好貓咪是聰明又愛乾淨的生物，從來不需要煩惱排泄問題。

叮咚，門鈴響了，金弘中從外送員手中接過紙盒，放在客廳的茶几上打開。  
「傘哪，來吃飯了。」  
傘維持蹲坐姿勢，一臉好奇地盯著金黃色的炸雞。  
「你們以前不准我吃。」  
「因為貓咪吃這個不好，會生病的......」金弘中看了他一眼，「但是我們小傘變成人類了，所以可以吃吃看？」

傘伸手拿了雞腿大口啃著，肉渣掉得到處都是。  
「好好吃。」他開心地說。

活動量大的傘一向食慾旺盛，最後整盒炸雞金弘中一口也沒吃，都讓給了大快朵頤的貓咪。

\--  
「你說他叫什麼？」  
「傘。」  
「傘？這什麼名字，他姓什麼？」  
金弘中視線飄移到櫃檯堆放的雜誌，頭條寫著最近鬧得沸沸揚揚，某企業執行長與崔姓秘書外遇事件的獨家追蹤報導。  
「崔，他姓崔，他叫做崔傘。」

放假日一到，他就帶崔傘出門去買衣服。  
家裡丁潤浩留下的衣服只有寥寥數件，而且即使崔傘的體格已經算是壯碩，那些衣服還是太大了。他讓崔傘穿上丁潤浩的衣褲，盡力把腰拉高、褲腳往內摺，然後帶崔傘出門。

崔傘很緊張，緊緊抓著他的手。  
「怎麼了？」  
「都是人........」  
對了，他想起來，貓咪小傘很怕生的，只要有陌生人來家裡，就會跑到屋子深處躲起來不敢露面。  
「現在你也是人啊，」金弘中安慰似地摸了摸崔傘的手，「勇敢一點。」

他們走進服飾店裡，他看到朴星和的眼睛霎時睜得老大。  
「可以幫他挑一些合身材的衣服嗎？」  
金弘中指著崔傘說。  
「呃，客人有喜歡什麼樣的款式嗎？」  
朴星和試探性地詢問崔傘，崔傘茫然地搖搖頭。  
「隨便什麼都可以，幫他挑幾套吧。」金弘中放棄似地下指令，朴星和只好一口氣拿了五六件上衣褲子，通通塞給崔傘。  
帶崔傘去試衣間的時候，金弘中低聲囑咐：「知道怎麼穿嗎？就像我幫你的那樣？」崔傘愣愣地說了好。

「你是失戀以後發瘋了嗎？」崔傘一進試衣間，朴星和就不客氣地對著金弘中罵。  
「就算是跟潤浩分手打擊再大，也不用找上這種的吧？！就算長得帥，但是看起來就是不對勁啊！這邊感覺有點問題？」朴星和指了一下自己的腦袋。  
「事情不是你想的那樣。」金弘中絞盡腦汁地想著要怎麼解釋，不可能說實話，沒有人會相信的，朴星和會覺得他真的瘋了。  
「總之......我們不是那種關係，我是他的......照顧者？」他思索著適當的用詞。

這時崔傘剛換完第一套衣服，怯生生地從試衣間探頭。  
「傘哪，出來我看看？」

終於穿上合身衣褲的崔傘一臉彆扭地站著，簡單的白襯衫和黑長褲襯托出他寬肩窄腰的好身材，金弘中滿意地點點頭。  
「衣服你喜歡嗎？」  
崔傘直勾勾地看著他。  
「不知道。不過如果弘中喜歡的話，我就喜歡。」

\--  
最後在朴星和看瘋子的眼神下，金弘中結帳買了遠超過崔傘日常生活需要的大量衣物。  
返家途中，提著大包小包的崔傘肚子叫了一聲。  
「弘中，我餓了。」  
「想吃什麼？」  
「肉。」

吃到飽的烤肉店裡，金弘中手不停歇的烤肉、剪肉，直到烤好的肉在崔傘面前堆成一座小山丘，才心滿意足地看著崔傘大口吃肉，吃得很香的崔傘，卻突然停下了進食的動作。

「怎麼了？」  
「你在笑。」  
是嗎？他困惑的回應。  
「我比較喜歡你笑，但是你之前一直哭。」  
「所以不要再哭了。我會陪你啊。」

崔傘吃得整個衣服和臉都是肉汁，他拿濕紙巾擦拭著崔傘的嘴角，一邊愣愣想著崔傘說的話。

我會陪你啊。  
很久以前，另一個人也這樣對他說。

他突然覺得好寂寞，在回程的電車上，輕輕把頭靠上了崔傘的肩膀。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

2：傘

「要登上金字塔的頂端才行。」  
趴在沙發上看著電視，崔傘吞下嘴巴裡的洋芋片，學電視劇角色的口吻復誦了一次台詞。

「登上金字塔，登上....」  
金字塔是什麼？他心裡納悶，暗自想著弘中哥回來之後要記得問。

「不是弘中，要叫弘中哥。還有你的名字是崔傘，跟我念一次，崔—傘。」人類的告誡他記在心裡，但是他不喜歡自己的名字，崔—傘，每次聽到連名帶姓的呼喚，都讓他覺得好像被斥責一樣。

「傘啊，我回來了！」  
開門聲傳來的同時金弘中用略帶沙啞的高音呼喚著他，他轉頭面對沙發靠背，假裝沒有聽到，但是其實從金弘中早上出門開始，他就一直在等人回來。

「都不理我......」人類的埋怨帶著寵溺，崔傘跳下沙發，跑到正在脫外套的金弘中前面。  
「弘中哥，我好餓。」  
「你白天沒有吃東西嗎？我不是有留卡跟炸雞店的電話給你——」  
他彆扭的玩自己的衣服下擺。  
「啊，是這樣啊！」金弘中突然領悟了什麼，伸手揉揉他的頭髮。「傘害羞了嗎，我們不是說好了，要勇敢，外送員不可怕的。」  
崔傘彎腰把頭塞在金弘中的頸窩，磨蹭著不停搖頭。  
「唉，好吧。」

擔心崔傘挨餓，金弘中只好買了一大堆微波食品和零食塞滿冰箱和櫃子，在金弘中出門以後，他整天躺在沙發上看電視，等金弘中回到家，他們會一起坐在客廳吃難吃的微波食品，他學電視劇角色說話的時候，金弘中會被他逗得咯咯笑個不停。

有時候，大部分的時候，金弘中吃完飯就直接打開筆記型電腦繼續工作，崔傘繼續看電視，全神貫注工作的金弘中不理他，他不開心。

「弘中哥。」  
「嗯？」  
「我要躺。」金弘中工作時，他總是窩在金弘中盤起的腿上睡覺，在他還是貓咪的時候。  
「可是傘變得太大隻了。」  
金弘中拒絕他，他更不開心了，伸手去撥金弘中的滑鼠、亂按鍵盤。  
「唉，傘，不可以，我在工作———唉，好吧。」  
妥協的方式變成他從背後抱著金弘中，讓金弘中窩在他的懷裡工作。金弘中一直在做他看不懂的事，他發呆著覺得睏了，於是把頭靠在金弘中的肩膀，上面有淡淡的百香果味，那是他們家沐浴乳的味道，他嗅了嗅，伸舌頭舔了一口。

\--  
金弘中每天留錢在桌上，也告訴崔傘家裡大門的密碼，「無聊的時候可以出去走走。」

但是他一點都不想出門。  
即使不再是貓咪，他還是很怕人，人類很可怕，只有弘中哥不一樣，弘中哥是不可怕的人類。

連續幾天，金弘中因為工作的關係都沒有回家，出門前絮絮叨叨地叮嚀他，「記得熱東西起來吃，不要餓肚子，要記得洗澡之後再去床上睡覺。」

他一直窩在沙發上等著金弘中回家。

大門方向傳來開門聲，崔傘跳起來準備衝到門口，敏銳的聽覺卻捕捉到了不熟悉的聲音，於是他警戒地回頭，跑到臥房裡的衣櫃躲起來。

\--  
「怎麼弄的，變這麼亂。」丁潤浩脫下自己的鞋子，騰出一隻手往後幫背上的金弘中也脫下鞋子，地上亂七八糟，從玄關要踏進屋子，連落腳處都找不到，他背著金弘中往臥房走去，醉得一蹋糊塗的金弘中緊緊摟著他的脖子。

一房一廳的房子並不狹窄，但四處堆積的雜物和垃圾讓人有種要窒息的不舒服感，丁潤浩瞄到地上和沙發上有幾件陌生的男人衣服。

「我說，哥，」他小心翼翼把金弘中安置在床上，忍不住心中發酵的酸意，說了難聽的話。「要找新男人，也拜託找個喝醉酒能帶你回家，可以照顧你的吧。」

語畢自己都覺得嫉妒的嘴臉有些難堪，他準備轉身離去的時候卻被金弘中拉住了手。金弘中的手那麼小，只能握住他的一根指頭，但是他卻沒有辦法掙脫。

「我為什麼要？」金弘中哭著對他說。  
「我為什麼要找別人？」  
「我只要你啊，潤浩。」

丁潤浩看著那張哭得肝腸寸斷的臉，覺得像是心臟被擰著一般的難受，他俯下身親吻金弘中散發濃濃酒精味的嘴唇，修長的手指伸進金弘中的衣服，那具他再熟悉不過的身體，經過幾下撫弄就輕易地興奮了起來，金弘中呻吟著，手解開他的皮帶，然後他們做愛，他緊緊抱著金弘中，伴著金弘中細碎的喘息聲，射在金弘中的裡面。

金弘中睡著了。

丁潤浩在床邊穿著衣服，一臉懊悔。他想，以後絕不能再輕易走進這間房子，絕不能再讓這樣的事情有機會發生。已經結束的，就應該乾淨俐落的結束，藕斷絲連的毒性關係對誰都沒有好處。

繫好皮帶，他聽見身後的衣櫃傳來細碎的聲響，覺得有些奇怪，循聲走向衣櫃。

站在衣櫃前，有什麼東西透過櫃門縫隙看著外面，丁潤浩深吸一口氣，拉開衣櫃門，一個男人雙手抱膝蹲在衣櫃裡盯著他，一股寒意從他的腳底直竄頭頂。

「你是誰？」他的表情控制不住地扭曲，厲聲質問道。

\--  
崔傘是認得那個人的，是「潤浩」。  
但是太久沒有見到，他有點害怕，猶疑著要不要出去，錯過了時機。

透過衣櫃的縫隙，他直直盯著床上雲雨的兩個人看，他是知道的，以前他還是小貓咪的時候也有看過。但是有點奇怪，聽著金弘中夾帶哭音的呻吟聲，腿間出現陌生的燥熱感，於是他不安地把環抱膝蓋的手收得更緊一些。

蹲得太久，腿痠麻了，崔傘移動身體的時候不小心碰到衣櫃門，木製衣櫃門的轉軸發出輕微的嘎吱聲，丁潤浩聽見了聲音，朝他的方向走來，拉開門的時候，用他從未見過的可怕表情瞪著他。

「你是誰？」低沉嚴厲的質問聲讓崔傘害怕極了，他瑟縮了一下，小小聲的回話。

「我、是傘」

丁潤浩的表情變了，先是驚訝地端詳著他，他鼓起勇氣與丁潤浩對視，接著丁潤浩的表情慢慢的柔和下來。  
「是小傘嗎？怎麼變成這樣？」  
「你認得我嗎？」崔傘訝異的反問，弘中哥一開始還不相信呢。  
「嗯，好久不見啊。」記憶中的溫柔嗓音回來了，那雙大手輕輕的拍了拍他的頭。

「傘吃過飯了嗎？」  
他搖搖頭，丁潤浩蹲在冰箱前翻找許久，接著開火弄起料理，空氣中飄散著泡菜和火腿的香氣，不一會兒食物上桌，他狼吞虎嚥的大吃起來。  
「你吃慢一點，怎麼看起來這麼餓.....弘中哥到底有沒有給你吃東西？」  
「弘中哥買很多肉給我吃。」崔傘思索了一下，「還有很多微波食品，很難吃。」  
丁潤浩聽了大笑起來。

吃飽之後丁潤浩把他的碗拿到水槽，不只他的碗，把水槽裡所有碗盤都洗了，還把地上的垃圾分類裝進垃圾袋打包。

「那我要走了。」洗完手後，丁潤浩對他說。  
「你不留下來嗎，潤浩？」他問。  
「弘中哥睡覺的時候都會叫你的名字。」  
「你不喜歡弘中哥嗎？」

丁潤浩表情複雜的笑了一下。  
「怎麼會不喜歡，只是，傘啊......人類的世界不是只有喜歡就可以的。」

他跟著丁潤浩走到玄關前，臨走之前，高大的男人像以前一樣寵愛的捏捏他的臉。  
「小傘，要好好照顧弘中哥喔，再見。」

崔傘看著大門關上，呆立了許久。

他想，丁潤浩說的話太難了，他不明白。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

3：弘中

崔傘盤著腿坐在地上，被淹沒在客廳的一堆雜物裡，甚至沒有注意到他已經回家，手上還提了一盒炸雞。

「傘啊？」金弘中試探性地打開炸雞外盒，濃郁的香味充滿室內空間，崔傘抬起頭看著他，眉頭深鎖。

「怎麼了？」  
「我不會......我不知道怎麼整理家裡。」  
「沒關係，」金弘中手忙腳亂的把崔傘身邊的所有東西往角落堆成一座小山丘，騰出一小片乾淨的地板空間。「這樣就可以了？」  
「這樣才不是整理！」  
崔傘哇哇叫的抗議，他連忙拿了一塊炸雞塞到崔傘嘴裡，平息貓咪的不滿。

金弘中察覺到，最近他的貓咪對於各項人類的居家活動產生了強烈的意欲，徵兆由他看到崔傘在廚房拿著刀，嚇得魂不附體開始。  
「傘，把刀放下，那個不可以玩！」  
「我才不是要玩！我要煮飯！微波食品太難吃了，我要自己煮！」  
興沖沖的貓咪認真照著電視上的料理節目動手學著做，下場是金弘中被迫吃下了數不清的失敗作品。做飯以外，崔傘的興致進一步擴展到了洗衣、晒衣、打掃等各種家務，而金弘中的下班和休假日也跟著順理成章的成了收拾殘局的勞動時間。

「傘為什麼突然想做這些？」吃了炸雞的崔傘總算平靜了一點，金弘中小心翼翼的問。  
「.......」一向心直口快的崔傘悶不吭聲，盯著他看，他渾身不自在。  
「因為弘中哥太沒用了。」  
「什麼啦！」意想不到地被自家貓咪教訓，金弘中悻悻然放下炸雞，換他自己開始鬧脾氣。

\--

「要好好照顧弘中哥喔。」

為了丁潤浩的這句話，崔傘苦惱了很久。

什麼是「照顧」？  
對於貓咪而言，這是一個難以理解的概念，尤其是從小被人類撿回家，捧在手心上寵大的崔傘而言更是，一向只有他被人類照顧的份，他不需要「照顧」任何事。  
潤浩要他好好照顧弘中哥。該怎麼做？

崔傘開始觀察生活的細節。  
食物很難吃，每天都是千篇一律的微波食品；家裡很亂，他老是被地上的東西弄得差點跌倒。於是他決定從這裡開始，照著記憶中丁潤浩做事的樣子，還有看電視學到的，開始「照顧」金弘中。

可是他老是失敗。

吃完炸雞，崔傘坐在地上，看著剛才被金弘中全部推到角落的雜物，堆放在最上面的雜誌搖搖欲墜，接著砰地一聲掉下來，他沮喪的把頭埋進膝蓋之間。

不知過了多久，後方傳來細微的鼾聲，崔傘轉過頭，看到在筆記型電腦前睡著的金弘中。

工作狂的人類不分平假日，總是坐在客廳地板上對著那台電腦不停工作，然後不知不覺地睡著，起來再繼續工作。  
他走近觀察脖子以奇怪角度歪向一邊的人類。因為不舒服的睡覺姿勢，金弘中的眉頭微微皺起，頭大力向前點了一下，看起來脖子好像要斷掉了，崔傘趕緊伸手撐住金弘中的頭。

變成人類之後，他知道床比沙發舒服得多，可是金弘中很奇怪，總是喜歡睡在客廳。他想了想，模仿起以前人類抱他的方式，小心翼翼地托著金弘中的頸部和腰部，把金弘中攔腰抱起，走到臥室，輕輕地放在床上。

原來弘中哥這麼輕，這麼小，他輕輕鬆鬆就可以把人舉起來了。

趴在床邊，崔傘呆呆看著陷入熟睡的金弘中。金弘中長長的睫毛在眼下形成一片小小的陰影，嘴巴無意識地微微張開，他調皮地伸出食指要放進金弘中的嘴裡，又轉為沿著兩片薄薄的嘴唇，描繪起金弘中的唇形。

他把臉湊近金弘中，把自己的嘴唇印上金弘中的，然後離開，輕手輕腳地爬上床，調整成環抱金弘中的姿勢，跟著沉沉睡去。

\--

春夏之交，過早開起冷氣的房間裡，金弘中有點冷，身體下意識地靠向背後的熱源。那雙環抱著他、肌肉線條明顯的手臂，隨著他的動作收緊了一些，他有點呼吸困難。

他翻過身，與睡眼惺忪的崔傘鼻尖相碰。  
「早安，小傘。謝謝你昨天抱我到床上睡覺。」  
人類的表揚顯然讓崔傘非常開心，崔傘把他抱得更緊了，毛茸茸的頭蹭著他的肩膀，弄得他有些癢，他想著今天崔傘的體溫特別高，抱得他好像要流汗了。

雖然先醒了，難得的休假日金弘中還想賴床，他的貓咪跳下床，過了一陣子，廚房傳來吐司和火腿的香氣。

崔傘以驚人的速度成長著。  
不知不覺，能料理簡單但能入口的食物了，也學會使用各種家電了，在他廢寢忘食工作的時候，會直接把他拖去睡覺、逼他在正確的時間吃飯。被崔傘照顧的感覺有點難為情，有時候金弘中覺得自己甚至更像寵物一點，不過沒有改變的是，崔傘依然不擅長收拾家裡，只會一個勁兒地把東西往垃圾袋裡丟，睡覺時也改不掉硬要跟他挨在一起的習慣，崔傘對於自身變得壯碩的身軀意識不足，他總是被摟得喘不過氣。

他今天要出門。  
「傘要一起去嗎？」邊咬吐司，金弘中邊口齒不清的問。  
「不要。」  
「好吧。」

「我會回來吃晚餐。」  
他邊穿鞋子邊說，崔傘叫著「等一下」，跑到客廳茶几拿東西遞給他。  
「忘記錢包了。」  
「真的耶，」他睜大眼睛，看著若無其事但期待著什麼的崔傘。  
「小傘真的好棒，幫我好多忙。」金弘中伸手捏了捏崔傘的臉，滿足的貓咪這才轉身蹦跳著走掉。

「你看起來比較像人了。」  
朴星和喝下一口加了超量糖漿的美式咖啡，對著他說。  
「是嗎？」

從與丁潤浩分手以來，他與朴星和相約進行每月一度的生存報告，這是朴星和第一次對他的狀態給予正面評價。

朴星和說他最近看起來情緒穩定多了，他不置可否，但他確實漸漸減少了因為想到丁潤浩而掉眼淚的次數，生活裡有佔據注意力的其他人事物總是好的。

回到家，打開大門，屋內一片黑暗，金弘中打開客廳的燈，沒看到崔傘的身影，他緊張起來，邊叫著「傘啊」邊走進臥室，仍然沒有任何回應。

這時他注意到浴室的燈是開的，打開半掩著的門，看到崔傘整個人抱膝縮在浴缸裡，頭埋在膝蓋之間。

「傘啊，怎麼了？」該不會是生病了吧，金弘中擔心的問。  
「弘中哥......」崔傘抬起頭，眼眶異樣的紅。

「我變得，有點怪怪的.....」

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

4：只剩下貓的世界

金弘中走近瑟縮在浴缸裡的崔傘，緊張地查看崔傘的狀況。

「哪裡不舒服？」  
「上廁所的地方......怪怪的。」

看到崔傘褲檔的凸起，金弘中漲紅了臉。  
他想起剛撿到貓，帶去動物醫院健康檢查時，醫生的叮嚀。  
「是隻小公貓呢，公貓大約七、八個月大就會性成熟，記得大概半年左右要帶來結紮，否則如果被母貓的荷爾蒙刺激，發情的話，會有一些行為問題。」  
那時他覺得沒生病卻要動手術怪可憐的，還和丁潤浩對要不要結紮這回事小小爭執了一番。

算算時間，崔傘的性成熟確實該來了，只是當貓咪變成了人類，這就變成了一個有點棘手的問題，金弘中苦惱的想著該怎麼處理眼前的狀況。

「不要緊張，這不奇怪，只是你長大了，身體變成了大人而已。」他心一橫，抓起崔傘的手。「覺得這裡漲漲的時候，你就.......」實在太過尷尬，金弘中說不下去，只好以動作示意，拉著崔傘的手往下，隔著褲子觸碰腫脹的性器。

初次體驗到的感覺讓崔傘有些不知所措，他的腦袋一片空白，金弘中帶著他的手滑過性器的感覺很舒服，但他好像還想要更多。

「弘中哥......」他對金弘中發出求助的呼喚，金弘中猶豫片刻之後拉了拉他的褲子。  
「那個......傘，好，你先把褲子脫下來。」

充血的陰莖挺立著，金弘中再拉起他的手，帶著他上下套弄他的性器。

「哈、哈」隨著身體的快感，崔傘誠實地張口喘著氣，他抬起頭，看著臉色通紅的金弘中，異樣的感覺在心中萌芽，這股感覺似曾相識，在他看金弘中和丁潤浩做愛的時候，或是他偷偷親吻熟睡的金弘中的時候，當時模糊而難以解釋的衝動，如今變得清晰明確了起來。

金弘中對上了崔傘的視線。  
那雙黑色的眼珠不再清澈，染上混濁的情慾，而那裡頭映照著他。

他慌忙地抽出手，丟下一句「那我先出去」，逃出了浴室。

\--  
性成熟並未對崔傘的外表造成太大改變，但金弘中覺得崔傘好像變了一個人。崔傘看他的眼神與以往不同了，讓他感到陌生，他明白那是什麼意思，但是選擇別開視線，裝作渾然未覺。

他們還是每晚睡在一起。  
崔傘跟以往一樣，總是抱他到房間睡覺，把他輕輕放在床上，然後爬上床，從他的背後環抱著他。

潮濕悶熱的六月天，即使開著冷氣，兩個成人身體緊貼帶來的熱度，還是讓金弘中覺得燥熱難耐。後頸感受得到崔傘一陣陣溫熱的鼻息，噴灑在那一小塊敏感的肌膚處，崔傘把嘴唇貼上他的皮膚，伸出舌頭，來回地舔舐他的肩頸。

金弘中極力縮起自己的身體，徒勞無功地想要隱藏因此而起的，那難堪的生理反應，崔傘把手伸進他的四角短褲，忠實地像他教過的那樣，手指略微施力，撫弄裡頭早已翹起的性器。

「不要這樣......」說出口的拒絕微弱到他自己心驚，沙啞聲音夾雜的喘息反而更像是刻意的挑逗，崔傘手臂扣住了他的腰腹往自己身體帶，迫使他們的下身緊緊相貼，他感覺得到崔傘胯間的硬物摩擦著他的臀縫，若有似無碰觸到腿根的囊袋，他忍不住細細地呻吟出聲。

聽到金弘中的呻吟，崔傘加快了手上套弄的速度，輕咬他的後頸，他隨之大口喘氣、顫抖，射精在他的貓咪手上。

\--  
天色才剛破曉，金弘中輕手輕腳地爬下床，摸黑穿上外出的衣服，拿出錢包，把裡頭的錢全部拿出來放在桌上，很多的鈔票、零錢，兩三張信用卡，夠讓人足不出戶，生活好一段時間的金額。

然後他逃出了他的房子。

他太怕了，但是他也不知道，怕的究竟是成為了野獸的貓咪，還是順應了獸慾，甘於被支配的他自己。

留連在那些輕易能找到陌生體溫的地方，他去跟別的男人睡，一個又一個，清醒的腦袋卻一直記掛著家裡的貓，不知道他不在了以後，他的貓咪有沒有好好吃飯、好好睡覺、好好生活？

陌生的男人攬過他的身體，想要交換一個吻，他閃避過去，腦海中浮現那雙炯炯有神盯著他看的黑眼珠。

他好想他的貓。

\--  
離家不過幾天的時間，金弘中就自己沒骨氣地回到了那個家。輸入密碼，戰戰兢兢打開大門，他的貓坐在玄關前的地板上，靜靜看著他。

整間房子乾淨得詭異，好幾個裝滿東西的黑色大垃圾袋沿著牆壁整齊擺放著。

崔傘把房子裡的所有東西都扔進了垃圾袋。

「你身上有別人的味道。」  
鼻子嗅聞了幾下以後，崔傘皺著眉對他說。  
「為什麼？」  
他被素樸卻難以回答的問題弄得心虛又惱怒。「為什麼不能找別人？我也是人，我需要其他人的愛，需要跟其他人發展關係，所以......」

「可是你不需要。」他未竟的辯駁被崔傘打斷。  
「你已經有我了。我一直在這裡，哪裡也不會去。你不需要做任何事，就能得到我的愛，我會照顧你，我只要有你就好了。」

「所以除了我，你為什麼會需要其他人呢？」

崔傘困惑地問他，那雙黑色眼睛凝視著他，像深不見底的沼澤，他好像再也逃脫不了。

「你會一直愛著我嗎？」  
像是放棄抵抗，又像是在尋求什麼保證，金弘中喃喃吐出了問句。  
「當然會。」崔傘回答的語氣太過肯定，他竟感到眼角有點發酸。

\--

金弘中全身赤裸的躺在雙人床上，崔傘抓起他的腳，從腳趾到小腿，像是在品嚐獵物的滋味，伸出舌頭添遍每一吋肌膚，濕潤的吻延伸到大腿根部，在內側柔軟的肌膚吸吮出幾個紅艷的吻痕，一路沿著髖骨、腹部、胸口，啃咬著向上，再從身體另一側，順著背脊的弧度滑下。

貓咪的舌頭鑽進臀縫間的後穴，發出嘖嘖的水聲，金弘中被擺弄得渾身發軟，後穴隨著喘息的頻率一陣一陣地收縮，他像是祈求又像是催促似地輕輕握住崔傘扣在他腰間的手。身體被翻了過來，崔傘的舌尖滑過他早已斷續滲出前精的性器，像在吃點心一般，繞著龜頭畫圈，沿著柱身，連底下的囊袋也細細舔舐品嚐，最後把整個性器含入口中吸吮。被濕熱的口腔包覆的感覺太過難耐，金弘中哭著射在崔傘的嘴裡，他的貓咪起身抓著他的臉，強迫著與他接吻，他在唇舌交纏間嘗到了自己精液的腥臭味。

崔傘拍了拍他的屁股，於是他順從的趴跪在床上，只有臀部高高翹起，就像是發情的母貓渴求著交配一般。被狠狠操入後穴的時候金弘中忍不住哭喊出聲，崔傘一手從他的腹部牢牢箝制著他，他無處可逃，只能一次又一次被撞擊著最裡面，溢出的呻吟沒有了節制，他解放過的下身又再度充血、射精，噴灑在床單上。

後頭的喘息聲逐漸變得粗重，崔傘彎下身，上身緊貼他的背，張嘴狠狠咬上他的後頸，加快速度，更粗暴的幹他，脖頸傳來劇烈疼痛的同時，他的後穴被湧出的熱流填塞。恍惚之間，金弘中覺得自己彷彿成為被捕食完畢的獵物，被生吞活剝下肚，成為貓咪的一部分，而那感覺其實說不上壞。

\--

他們搬出了那個房子。  
所有過去留下的東西，不管需不需要，都被崔傘丟進了垃圾袋，於是金弘中索性也不試圖搶救什麼，兩手空空的離開。

他和崔傘的行李只有寥寥幾件衣服，剛好塞滿一個手提行李袋，打開新房子大門的時候金弘中抱頭哀嚎了一聲，他忘記新的租屋處不提供家具，整間房子空盪盪的，什麼都沒有。

「哇！」但是崔傘很開心，丟下手中的行李袋，歡呼著跑到客廳，在木製的地板上打滾。

想到崔傘在家會無聊，金弘中選了一個景觀很好，有大片落地窗可以飽覽自然風景的新房子。他走到落地窗前眺望著外頭，正逢黃昏，夕陽緩緩下落，天空被染成了金黃色，景色美不勝收。

「傘啊，過來。」他呼喚崔傘，想要分享眼前的美景。  
「不要。」  
「過來嘛。」再次的呼喚多了幾分無奈，金弘中想著貓咪這種生物為什麼永遠都叫不來呢？  
「不要。」隨著帶著笑意的回答，背後傳來溫暖的體溫，他的貓咪口是心非的走近擁抱他。

叫了簡單的外賣，他們在空無一物的房子裡，坐在地板上克難的吃著晚餐，金弘中環顧著家徒四壁的空間，盤算著需要添購哪些東西，突然意識到此時此刻，身邊除了他的貓咪，什麼也不剩。

「傘啊。」埋首吃著糖醋肉的崔傘聽到他的聲音，抬起頭看他微笑，露出了頰邊的酒窩。

「都沾到嘴巴了。」他拿起隨外賣附上的濕紙巾擦拭崔傘的嘴角，崔傘嘻笑著往他懷裡鑽，他們放著食物不吃，相擁著倒在地板上對視著，那雙黑色眼睛裡有他的倒影，不論以前、現在、以後，都只會映照著他。

他覺得非常、非常幸福。

Fin.


End file.
